The Self Appointed Cheerleader
by LazinAsianArtist
Summary: The girls attend Emily's latest swim meet, but someone unexpected also appears. Takes place during CTRL:A.


**A/N: First fanfic for PLL... so honorary entrance into this series means comedy time. Also, very short. **

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

Being part of this kind of event wasn't really Maya's scene. With an endless crowd of people and the loud, continual chatter practically suffocating her, Maya knew that she really didn't want to be here.

_But if it's for Emily, of course… she'd be willing to do anything._

In the end, Maya St. Germain had decided to stay. Trying to look past the large crowd, she sees the doors, leading to the school's pool, open. She quickly runs inside the gym with her hand-made poster of Emily Fields, her girlfriend and swimmer extraordinaire.

Teachers, friends and family members alike attempt to squeeze in the school's bleachers. Maya sees Hanna, Spencer and Aria waving her over to them. At least, they were nice enough to save her a seat.

Smiling, she promptly gathers her poster and gets to her seat before anyone could take it. "Thanks guys! I didn't think I'd be able to find a seat." She says, trying to get comfortable.

"No problem." Spencer answers before looking out front to see if she could spot Rosewood's Sharks.

"…So, what do you think guys? Do I find great seats or what?" Hanna asks her friends, giving herself a mental pat on the back.

"Definitely baby." Caleb, who was sitting behind Hanna, agrees. The blonde turns her head slightly to give her boyfriend a peck on the cheek.

"Yeah, Hanna… certainly the best seats in the house…" Aria agrees, though sarcasm heavy in her tone. Many of the taller football players had chosen to sit right in front of her; the short stature was seriously not helping at this moment. To make things worse for the smaller girl, she was pressed between Hanna and a much larger fellow.

She'd be having a much better time if Ezra was here, but he wasn't here for the obvious reasons.

Spencer pats Aria's back to comfort the very much uncomfortable girl, but doesn't make a move to switch seats with the dark haired girl. In response, Aria glares at her friend.

"Hey look guys! There's Emily!" Hanna screams proceeding to stand to cheer for the older girl. The two other girls look away, trying not to make it obvious that they were friends with the jovial blonde. Caleb stands to join his girlfriend in the cheering.

Maya watches as one by one the swim team comes out. She beams when she sees her girlfriend enter the gym. Even if the brunette hasn't been in the pool in a while, she was positively not out of shape.

"Emily!" She yells, holding up her poster.

Emily looks up at the crowd after hearing her name. She gives a shy wave when she sees Maya and her friends cheering for her and blushes when she sees her girlfriend's poster.

"Hey Em, snap out of it. The coach is calling us." Emily turns to her teammate to follow her to their coach.

Looks like it was another trophy in the bag for the Sharks.

* * *

The crowd watches with bated breath as Emily swiftly swims her way back to the other side. She was leaving everyone in her dust, or bubbles in this case. Once she reaches the other side, the people of Rosewood go crazy.

When Emily gets out of the water, she's dragged into a group hug with her fellow teammates and coach as she is handed the trophy. The crowd applause louder as the Sharks raise their newest award.

Emily grins, looking up to meet Maya's dark brown eyes. Maya smiles back. She opens her mouth to scream something to her girlfriend when…

"GO EMILY! I KNEW YOU COULD DO IT, HON!"

Maya and Emily's three friends turn around to see Mona Vanderwaal in a cheerleader outfit with the school colors. Spencer, Hanna and Aria glance between Mona and Emily, completely confused. Since when were those two close?

Emily blanches when she sees Mona give her a wink as she continues to shake her pom-poms at her. She looks back at Maya who had a curious and amused look on her face. At least she didn't _seem_ angry.

_I didn't know she was going to do this, Maya! I swear! _Emily attempts to communicate to Maya through facial expression.

_Is there another girl you haven't told me about, Em? _Maya raises an eyebrow.

Before Emily could carry on with the mental conversation, she feels a pair of arms embrace her. _Mona. _How did she get here so quickly?

Letting go of the taller girl, Mona looks up with a smile. "You did great, Hon!

"Thanks Mona." Emily answers with a tentative smile. She really didn't think Mona would actually go to a swim meet. _And she's even in her wedges too…_

"MAYA! Hey…" She says, turning her attention to her approaching girlfriend, as well as her friends.

The darker girl smiles as she gives Emily a quick kiss before turning to Mona, who had gone from excited to calm in nearly seconds.

Emily clears her throat. "Um… Mona… If you'd like you can come to the after party at Hanna's house…"

As if waking from her stupor, the shorter girl gives Emily a vibrant smile. "I'd love to Emily… but I can't… I'm actually going to be very busy today."

"That's sucks. Hope you have fun with whatever you're doing." Maya answers before Emily could say anything.

If possible, the other girl's smile gets wider. "Oh trust me, I will."

"Alright then… see you later, Mona." The group waves good bye as they leave for Hanna's house to party.

Maya glances back at the shorter girl before turning to her girlfriend with mock-suspicion on her face. "I don't have to worry about you running away with Mona, right?"

Emily laughs at the thought of her and Mona together. "We're just _friends_, Maya… and besides you don't have to worry about things like that, Mona's _harmless._" She says, emphasizing the harmless as the group leaves the gym.

Mona waves back, a smile still plastered on her face. However as she watches the group leaving, her smile slowly turns into a scowl. The girl only had one last thought in her mind right now.

_Emily is mine, bitch..._

* * *

**Read, review, and blah-blah.**


End file.
